This document relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, including customer support webpages, online support forums, troubleshooting guides and articles related to issues experienced by users of the internet or products/services. These resources can be provided by a merchant, a service provider and/or other organization to allow its customers, clients, users and/or other individuals to raise questions or issues, such as questions or issues related to complaints, billing problems and/or troubleshooting, directly with the merchant/service provider.